Better Than Edward
by MissQueenKirei
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. ¿Por qué te enamorarías de alguien que brilla? ;Sasuke/Sakura;


**N/A:** ¡Hola! Traigo ese nuevo oneshot, el cual no escribí yo, sino que _Xmarksthespot_, por lo que todo el crédito es para ella, yo sólo soy la traductora del fic. Y si saben inglés les recomiendo que lean esta y sus demás historias, porque tiene unas geniales. Bueno, me gustó mucho este fic, así que le pedí permiso para traducirlo, ¡y me lo dio! Disfrútenlo y, si pueden, déjenle reviews a ella también. :)

**Disclaimer: **Ni Naruto ni este fic son míos. Le pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimoto** y a **Xmarksthespot**, respectivamente.

* * *

><p>—Ríndete, teme —gruñó Naruto, crujiendo sus nudillos.<p>

—Ni lo pienses —exhaló Sasuke, exhausto por el entrenamiento. Miró directamente al rubio, que también estaba cansado.

—Ya no tienes chakra.

—Hn. Tú tampoco.

Repentinamente, el rubio dejó escapar una risa divertida y sus ojos vagaron alrededor de los terrenos.

—Ríndete, o haré que tus fanáticas te persigan —dijo, aprovechándose de que el otro hombre se encontraba sin camiseta.

Sasuke se estremeció momentáneamente.

—Dejar que unas cuantas chicas terminen el trabajo por –

Antes de que pudiera terminar, Naruto ya había comenzado a gritar.

—¡SASUKE SIN CAMISETA!

Esperando una estampida de muchachas rabiosas (y… unos cuantos chicos) corriendo hacia él y tumbándolo, el Uchiha miró hacia todos lados, manteniendo su orgullo e impidiéndose a sí mismo acobardarse por el miedo. Sin embargo, no hubo nada más que silencio.

—…eh, ¿Sasuke desnudo? —gritó nuevamente Naruto, aunque no recibió nada de lo que estaba esperando.

—Hn —murmuró Sasuke fríamente, metiendo las manos dentro de sus bolsillos—. Ya era hora de que se detuvieran.

Naruto se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, tal vez se dieron cuenta de que no eres exactamente el príncipe azul que esperaban —comentó, mientras suspiraba; esbozó una amplia sonrisa en el proceso.

Los dos pasaron a recoger sus pertenencias, deteniendo su día de entrenamiento y abandonando los terrenos.

—Me pregunto quién te habrá sustituido —murmuró Naruto, antes de doblar en dirección al puesto de ramen.

* * *

><p>—¡Sakura! —llamó Ino, provocando que una chica con pelo rosa bajara sus palillos y se volteara – se encontraba en el puesto de ramen con su equipo.<p>

La kunoichi sonrió, saltando de su asiento y corriendo hacia la chica rubia, haciendo que los hombres de su equipo miraran hacia ellas de forma interrogante.

—¿Y? —preguntó Sakura, bastante entusiasmada.

—¡Anoche fue probablemente _la _mejor noche de mi vida! Te agradezco tanto por haberme presentado a _Edward Cullen_ —Ino suspiró la última parte con emoción—. ¡Estuve despierta toda la noche!

—¡Yo también! —chilló Sakura, sonrojándose ante aquel pensamiento.

En el otro lado, Sasuke alzó una ceja mientras Naruto sorbía rápidamente hasta los últimos rastros de fideos de su tazón, antes de hablar.

—¡Oye, teme! ¿Quién es este Edward? —susurró.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros, manteniendo su mirada en la hiperactiva chica que se encontraba a pocos metros de él. La última vez que la había visto tan emocionada…

—Dobe, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que viste a Sakura _así _de emocionada? —murmuró Sasuke con curiosidad.

Naruto lo pensó por un momento, repasando sus recuerdos.

—Creo que cuando formaba parte de tu club de fans… ¡lo sabía! ¡Alguien te reemplazó! —Naruto saltó de su asiento, apuntando y burlándose de su amigo.

El hombre de pelo color carbón no dijo nada para responderle, pero tampoco hizo nada. Permaneció sentado y observando a Sakura y a su amiga, susurrando el nombre _"Edward"_ una y otra vez.

—Sasuke.

A pesar de no querer demostrarlo, no le agradaba el hecho de que Sakura estuviese viendo a otro tipo.

—Sasuke.

Apretó los puños con rabia.

—¡Teme!

—¿Qué? —contestó el Uchiha de mala manera, con los dientes apretados.

Mantuvo sus manos sobre la boca, pero el rubio no pudo evitar reírse.

—No estás _celoso_, ¿verdad? —exageró aquella palabra, lo que enfureció aún más al hombre sentado a su lado.

—Hn, no —replicó él con calma—. ¿De qué tendría que tener celos?

A pesar de que no quería una respuesta, Sasuke sabía que Naruto no era lo suficientemente inteligente como para permanecer callado.

—¡Deberíamos preguntar eso! —sugirió Naruto alegremente encarando a Sakura, quien acababa de sentarse—. ¡Oye, Sakura! ¿Quién es este tal Edward?

Aunque ambos estaban esperando una respuesta dada a través de _palabras_, lo único que recibieron fueron algunos suspiros, manos entrelazadas con una risita boba y una chica con la cara ruborizada. Finalmente, Sakura se volvió hacia ellos y se las arregló para hablar a través de todos sus sonrojos y chillidos.

—Es la persona _más_ ardiente que _alguna vez_ pueda existir – esperen, ardiente no, ¡él es _hermoso_! Rasgos como los de los dioses, ¡sonrisa extraordinaria! Oh, y una perfecta piel pálida, voz irresistible, ¡es simplemente tan…!

Sasuke y Naruto parpadearon un par de veces, esperando a que la burbujeante chica acabara.

—Tan… —murmuró Naruto.

Sakura dejó escapar un largo suspiro extasiado.

—No lo sé… ¡es _demasiado_ maravilloso como para describirlo! —miró hacia el cielo, posiblemente imaginando a dicha persona dentro de alguna exaltada fantasía—. Bueno, tengo que ir a trabajar. Los veo después, chicos —dijo Sakura, despidiéndose de ellos.

Mientras Sasuke permanecía en silencio, Naruto se rascaba la cabeza con asombro.

—Oye, todas esas cosas que dijo para describir a Edward… ¿no eran las que las chicas solían decir de ti, teme?

—Hn. Da igual, me voy —murmuró Sasuke, levantándose y dejando al rubio atrás.

* * *

><p>Naruto llamó a la puerta principal de la casa Uchiha.<p>

—Hola, Sasuke —dijo, después de que el Uchiha abriera las puertas—. Estaba regresando a casa después de haber estado en el puesto de Ichikaru con Hinata, cuando noté que tus luces seguían encendidas.

—¿…y?

—Oh, simplemente quería pasar a verte. ¿Qué hay? —el rubio se rió entre dientes, invitándose solo al hogar de Sasuke.

—Urgh —gruñó él—. ¿Por casualidad sabes en dónde vive Cullen?

Naruto negó con la cabeza—. ¿Por qué?

—Estoy planeando matarlo mientras duerme. Detener a Sakura de estar distraída en los entrenamientos y en el trabajo.

Divertido, Naruto se sentó en el sofá.

—Rayos, teme. No sabía que te gustaba _tanto_. Sabes, solamente harás que le desagrades más si te arrestan por homicidio. De todos modos, según Hinata, Edward es como… indestructible o algo así. Tendrías que hacerlo pedazos y quemar sus restos o algo… —se rascó la cabeza, intentando recordar lo que la tímida chica le había dicho exactamente.

—No tiene importancia. Me funciona bien con mi ventaja, si es que necesita ser quemado —dijo Sasuke, pero añadió—. ¡Y no me gusta Sakura!

* * *

><p>—¡Ohayo, Sasuke! —gritó Sakura, aproximándose a él a la mañana siguiente – el equipo se reunía en los campos para encontrarse y, como de costumbre, sólo Sakura y Sasuke habían llegado a tiempo.<p>

—Hn —saludó de vuelta, bostezando.

Ojos color jade lo miraron.

—¿Dormiste bien?

Sasuke negó con la cabeza, no diciendo nada acerca de haber permanecido despierto toda la noche tratando de averiguar la ubicación de Edward, para así poder patearle el trasero a ese fenómeno.

—¿Y tú?

—¡No dormí nada! —exclamó Sakura—. ¡Estuve despierta toda la noche otra vez con Edward!

Sasuke entornó los ojos.

—Obviamente estaba con Sakura, ¿por qué no pensé en eso? —murmuró para sí mismo, en voz baja.

—¿Qué fue eso? —Sakura inclinó su cabeza hacia el lado, para así poder ver su rostro.

El Uchiha negó con la cabeza silenciosamente, volteándose con vergüenza. Antes de que la chica con pelo color algodón de azúcar pudiese responder, la cabeza de Sasuke se volvió para poder encararla.

—¿Por qué demonios Edward es repentinamente tan grandioso?

Sakura parpadeó un par de veces, sin saber qué decir.

—¡Sakura, soy el hombre más pálido en la aldea! ¡No estoy seguro de si mis rasgos son como de_ los dioses_, pero son mejores que los de la mayoría de los hombres! —increpó Sasuke.

La chica de pelo rosa estuvo muda por algunos minutos, tratando de escuchar las palabras de Sasuke en su cabeza claramente y estar segura de que, lo que había dicho… era lo que quería decir.

—Oh, ¡pero él brilla bajo el sol! —añadió finalmente.

Exhalando un largo suspiro, Sasuke alzó las cejas cuestionablemente.

—Sakura, ¿por qué rayos estás interesada en un hombre que _brilla_ bajo la luz del sol?

—Es fuerte. Y rápido —replicó Sakura, entremedio de sus risitas.

Apretando sus puños, Sasuke le gritó—. ¡Probablemente puedo patearle el culo! ¿Y que tan rápido puede ser comparado conmigo? —Sasuke estaba demasiado molesto como para decir algo más – y obviamente demasiado celoso – pero cuando volvió a mirar a Sakura, su reacción lo sorprendió.

—¿…te estás _riendo_? —notó que la chica que se encontraba a su lado no podía contenerse y se aferraba a su estómago, buscando apoyarse – se estaba riendo demasiado fuerte.

—Sasuke… —ella intentó dejar de reírse con más fuerza—. ¿Estás celoso? ¡Estás celoso de Edward! —cayó de rodillas y continuó riéndose enérgicamente.

—…Aa, ¿y qué si lo estoy? —dijo (con algo de orgullo) Sasuke.

Sakura finalmente se puso de pie—. Sasuke, Edward es _ficticio_. ¡Es de un libro!

Sasuke se quedó allí, no sólo avergonzado, sino que lo suficientemente avergonzado como para esconder su rostro de la luz del día y de la vista de todo lo que tuviera pulso.

—¿Qué?

Sakura sonrió ampliamente.

—¡Oh, Sasuke! Esta es probablemente la cosa más dulce que has hecho por mí – ¡Ponerte celoso!

Ruborizándose, Sasuke no dijo una palabra y se volteó.

Aún sonriendo, la chica dejó de reírse poniendo sus manos sobre su boca cuando notó que Naruto acababa de llegar.

—¡Hola, chicos! —anunció Naruto alegremente, saludando a los dos—. Eh, teme, ¿te sientes bien? Te ves un poco… rojo.

Sasuke se tensó por un momento.

—Aa… —murmuró.

Después de que Kakashi apareciera, los tres estudiantes lo siguieron hasta los campos, pero Sakura redujo la velocidad para así estar al lado del todavía-tres-tonos-de-rojo Sasuke.

—Oye —le dijo en voz baja, tomando su mano—. Mientras Edward sea ficticio, me conformo con la _siguiente_ mejor opción.


End file.
